Bluebird
by Nako-Neko
Summary: Your name is Anrui Ume, a Day Class student at Cross Academy and you grew up Yuuki and Zero. But are you just a plain human being, or are you something more? A tragic stain in all vampire-hunter history books? Whatever it is you are certainly loved by many, but in the end, you're alone aren't you. This is your tale, one of a bluebird who flew for the sake of others. YouxVarious
1. Chapter 1

My dear readers, I apologize for suddenly dying on you guys :( But hey, I'm back and here is a new fanfic!

Please read&amp;review, and please enjoy this :P

* * *

Chapter 1

_Cold. It was cold and wet as small porcelain hands gripped the snow, feeling the once solidified liquid melt away and escape. Thistle colored eyes blinked away at the small snowflakes landing on thick black lashes. Bistre strands blew in the winter wind as the ends began to absorb the melted snow, wetting the hair._

_It's so white. The little girl whispered as she stared at her bright red hands. It's so white, but why is there so much red?_

_The metallic smell seemed to whirl in with the wind as liquid dripped down the little girl's face. Small fingers reached up to puffy cheeks as a single digit swiped at the droplet, watching the pretty red design forming on her finger. _

_Standing up, the child looked down only to be confronted with more red. I don't like red, was what the girl concluded as she tugged at her beige coat. Once making up her mind, the seven year old marched on, leaving the murder scene behind as her tiny footsteps made wells in the deep white snow. _

_With only a few footsteps in, another crunching sound was heard behind the child. And still in a dream-like state, the girl turned around and came face to face with a boy. A boy with red eyes. Thistle met with cardinal as the boy approached the girl. _

_"Are you lost," his velvet voice reached the numb ears of the bistre-haired child. _

_"I think so Mister," her soft voice echoed in between the two. "Then why do you keep walking," the boy questioned her again. "I don't want to walk backwards," a small smile tugged at his lips. Interesting little child._

_"What's your name?"_

_"Don't know, Mister."_

_"Where did you come from?"_

_"Don't know that too, Mister." It was obvious this child had no recollection of her life. The boy decided to take a step forward. "You're covered in blood," he boy cocked his head to the side. "Now that I know, Mister." The girl's playful voice sounded from her lips, white from the cold. "It's not wise to let blood spill you know," the red-eyed boy said as he wiped the blood away from her cheek with his thumb. "Something might just come up and snatch you," licking his thumb the boy glanced at the girl._

_"Then let them be damned, Mister," the child replied as she rubbed her hands together, only to look down as frown as crusted blood formed n her palms. "You never told me your name," the girl said. "My apologies," the dark-haired boy said._

_"My name is Kaname."_


	2. Chapter 2

_Right, so here's chapter 2! You, Anrui Ume, have fun fending off the fangirls!_

_Vampire Knight belongs to Hino Matsuri, the talented and one of my favourite mangakas. _

* * *

Chapter 2

"Everyone! Please step back and make way!" A loud voice rang around the school grounds as a brunette with shoulder length hair ran up to a mob of screaming and flustered girls. Yuuki Cross with all her efforts tried to back the crowd away, only to be pushed back as the mob grew furious. "Uhrg, where is she? She's-" giving a heavy push, Yuuki was able to restrain the group momentarily before the girls pressed on, "-late!"

As if on cue, a certain dark-haired girl sneezed as her thistle eyes lazily glanced around the detention room only to stop directly at the teacher. Glaring the girl clenched her teeth as the seconds hand on the clock ticked away, each tick sounding more and more agonizing than the first.

"Sir, it's been an hour, PLEASE would you let me go," her voice hoarse from a whole hour of quiet echoed around the room. The professor quirked his eyebrow before pushing his square glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Next time, Ume, you should think before you snore in my class!" The man yelled as small specks of spit landed on the top of the girl's nose. Disgusting. "BUT SIR!" The girl yelled as she slammed her palms on her desk. "I get decent grades so _please_ let me pass this detention just once! I'll remake for it later."

"Anrui Ume, you skipped 15 detentions the last semester," the grey-haired man said with a matter of fact tone. But before either could interject, the phone on the man's desk rang as both teacher and student jumped in surprise. With massive and hairy hands, the professor picked up the phone before clearing his throat as said, "Yes?"

With a few nods and grumbles, the man put down the phone before he glared hard at the girl with messy hair as she cocked her head to the side.

"Dismissed," inaudible words spewed out of the man's dry lips as thistle eyes sparkled in glee before the girl jumped over her desk, almost tripping over her untied black boots. Throwing the window open, the girl scanned for any nearby branches before diving for one to the right.

"SHIT!"

Hearing a cuss flying out the window, the professor shook his head before packing up his folders and documents. "Why do I have to deal with her…"

"Yuuki!" Anrui's loud voice echoed down the pathway as bistre strands flew wildly around her head. "You're late," the brown-haired girl said as her companion came up to help restrain the wild group. "Sorry, the teacher just wouldn't let me go," the pale teen said as she glared hard at a certain girl who was creeping past the white line. "Sorry, but unless you want a broken arm, step back." The guilty girl flinched before she debated on whether to cross the messy haired girl or to live a healthy and sane life, and wisely she chose the latter.

"Don't you usually skip detentions though?" Yuuki asked as Anrui moved to another mob.

""Yeah, like fifteen times," the brown-eyed girl sweat dropped. "You may be a prefect, but you're breaking more rules than anyone in this school."

"But you still love me, ne Yuuki," running her small hand through her messy strands the girl gave a wide grin to the Headmaster's daughter.

Not long, the gates began to creek open and the squirms and yells got louder. As the gates opened completely, white uniforms appeared as the mob grew more and more restless until finally, breaking through the defenses of the two prefects, the girls ran towards the figures.

"Hey! Get back here!" the bistre-haired girl yelled, attempting to stand up before a strong hand caught her wrist, pulling her effortlessly back on her feet. Thistle met silver as the grip on her wrist tightened.

"Decided to show up?" the girl mockingly asked before giving a lopsided smile. "How many times do I have to bail your ass out of detention," the white haired man growled as he released his iron grip on the thin wrist, glaring hard at the shorter female. "Gomen, I'll try not to piss you off," and under her breath, Anrui quickly added, "yet." But unfortunately for her, Zero's keen hearing caught her breathless words as he hit her upside the head.

Pouting a little, the messy haired girl gave a small whine before running to restrain the mob threatening to swallow up the crowd of white uniforms.

"Please get behind the line and let the Night Class pass!" Once again Yuuki's loud voice rang out as she spread her arms out, restraining the girls. With a hand on her wounded head, the thistle eyed girl walked towards her best friend but not before bumping in someone.

"Etto, gomen," rubbing her nose slight, Anrui looked up to meet gray-blue eyes staring right back at her with no emotion whatsoever. Dark red locks fell messily on his pale forehead as a single pocky-stick hung carelessly on his bottom lip.

"Clumsy as ever," his monotonous voice sounded as Anrui huffed slightly, a small blush staining her cheeks. "Emotionless as ever, Shiki-sempai," her voice smaller than before, the thistle eyed girl gave a lazy smile before her right eye began to twitch in annoyance, feeling a million glares impaling her back as the fangirls stared with envy.

"I-if you will excuse me, sempai, I'll go now," the petite girl stuttered slightly before tapping the young man lightly on his arm and running off to help Yuuki. Turning his head slightly to where the younger girl ran off to, Senri's cold and blank eyes followed the retreating figure until Zero's back blocked the bistre-haired girl from view. Giving a small sigh, the Night Class student continued to walk on to his classes, biting onto the pocky-stick and savoring the small delight.

Meanwhile, Anrui's mind was a massive void of nothing. _I wish I could talk more to him_. Her thoughts flew to the dark-red headed male. _He has always been silent, even when I was small. _A small smile spread onto the girl's pink lips. _But I feel comfortable in his silence._

"Good morning ladies," a seductive voice rang as the pitched of the fans rose a notch higher. There was only one person who would address the Day Class students so casually, Hanabusa Aidou. "Bang," the blond man pointed his index finger in a gun-like position and winked, pretending to shoot a girl as she fainted right on the spot into Yuuki's arms as the brunette groaned in annoyance. This caused a loud laugh to erupt from the bistre-haired girl's chest. "I feel for you Yuuki-chan!" She called out as her best friend gave her a look.

Suddenly, a cold grip landed on her arm as Anrui jerked her head backwards, annoyance flooding her eyes as she came in contact with ice-blue ones. "And how are _you,_ miss prefect," his smooth voice weaved its way to her ears as the girl rolled her eyes. "Sempai, please stop promoting these girls' hate towards me, I already have to deal with Zero so don't increase this burden on me."

"Aw, but I'm not done having fun yet," the taller male whined softly as he got closer, earning a thousand more shrieks of horror from the noisy mobs. But before either could say anything else, out of the corner of her eyes Anrui caught strands of silver hair. _Zero._

_"_You have class,_" _the male prefect stated as he yanked back his shorter companion from the blond man, a wave of electric hatred seemed to interchange between them. Without a word, the Night Class student gave Anrui a glance before walking off with his cousin, Akatsuki Cain.

"Someone's a little off in their head today," Zero said as he raised his eyebrows, annoyance written on his face. "Ah gomen, it's just that your face was a distraction, that's all Zero _-kun ,_" with that the dark-haired girl earned another knock on her head as she laughed slightly, repeating 'I'm kidding' over and over again.

This was going to be a long night for the prefect trio…


	3. Chapter 3

_Right guys, here's chapter 3!_

_Enjoy and Vampire Knight SOOOO does not belong to me RAWR_

* * *

Chapter 3

"I refuse," the bistre-headed girl stated.

"Anrui-chan," Yuuki said in a desperate voice as she tugged at her friend's sleeve, urging the girl to follow along.

"I simply refuse to go up the stairs," her matter-of-fact voice stated as Zero grunted in annoyance and anger, his silver eyes staring hard at the two females in front of him.

"We need to get to Headmaster Cross, he wants to see us," the chocolate haired girl softly said as she kneeled down and examined her best friend's ankle that was swollen red, looking like an angry hill. "And also get a pack of ice for that," gently pressing her index finger against the swollen limp, Yuuki's hand was squatted away as tears brimmed thistle eyes. "H-how many hormones can a girl possess?" Anrui's voice muttered as she swung her arm around the brown-eyed girl's shoulder, trying to lean and at the same time to not, fearing to be too much of a burden.

"Ume, get your ass moving so we can finish this meeting quickly," Zero's voice icily cut through the conversation as messy hair bounced off the girl's shoulder. "At least you don't have a broken ankle baka."

Without a word, the white-haired boy put his arm around the dark-haired girl's lean waist, ready to hoist her up but was stopped abruptly as her small hands gripped his large ones. "Iie! D-don't pick me up," her cheeks flared up a bit as the taller male let out a sigh of exhaustion.

"Why not,"

"'Cause, I'm heavy…" the last part was a squeak as Yuuki giggled slightly. _No matter how much of a tomboy she is, she still got very feminine qualities_. At this thought the light haired girl smiled at her dark-haired friend.

"That's all," Zero looked at her with raised eyebrows. "It's stupid."

"E-either way, just support me okay," pale fist met with broad shoulders as she huffed at a strand of loose hair falling into her large orbs. Without anymore comments but judgmental looks, the boy brought her body closer to his as he made sure to support all of her weight, letting as little pressure as possible befall on her ankle. _She's light_. The thought crossed his mind as he and Yuuki helped the girl up the two flight of stairs before the trio disappeared into headmaster Cross' office.

Shoving the door open, Yuuki half skipped half ran in as her step father greeted her with a warm smile. "Headmaster we're here!"

"Yuuki, how many times do I have to tell you to _call me Daddy!_" Tears started to flow down his smooth cheeks as his glasses fogged up causing Zero to momentarily lose grip on the pale girl as he flexed his fists, trying to contain all that annoyance building up.

"And you, Anrui-chan, what happened to you?" His face showed concern as he stood up from him chair and approached the thistle eyed girl. "Nothing much Kaien-san, just got a little bit distracted," she replied reassuringly as she tried to stand on her own, and successfully managing to do so as her mind screeched _FUCK FUCK FUCKETY FUCK IT FUCKING HURTS FUCK! _The cover-up was successful as the ochre haired man shrugged his shoulders and plopped himself down on his dark red arm chair, whistling softly.

"So what did you call us here for," a deep monotonous voice sounded from across the room as a pair of brown and thistle colored eyes diverted their attention to the silver haired male who was casually leaning against the door frame.

"Ah, that's right," Cross cleared his throat, "I just wanted to see if my dear Yuuki was doing well." Three pairs of eyes twitched simultaneously until Zero without a word slammed the door shut behind him so he could wander off somewhere to cool himself down, and mostly get away from the clingy and annoying man called Headmaster. As if on instinct, Yuuki immediately followed him as she yelped a "_Zero!_" leaving only the dark-haired girl alone in the awkward silence.

"That was, really, a stupid reason," Anrui reasoned as she scratched the back of her head, chuckling softly as the man in front of her huffed slightly. "You know I only do this to protect you three."

"I know, I know, and I'm sure so do the other two."

"Hm, of course," Cross placed his chin on his hands as he rested his elbows on the desk, the thin glasses slightly sliding off the bridge of his nose. "You should drop the formalities and call me Daddy too, Anrui-chan."

"We've been through this, no." Followed with a bunch of cries and protests, the girl simply shrugged and dragged herself out of the office. Not expecting anyone to be waiting for her, she smoothed out her uniform as she limped to the nurses office, curses flying here and there as she descended every step. Finally, as she arrived at the Day Class nurse office, a vintage sign hung from the door knob: _Not on campus at the moment, see you tomorrow. _

"What kind of nurse are you?!" Messy hair flew all over the place as the girl shook her fists at the door, shaking her head before dragging herself to the other nurse's office, the one on the Night Class campus.

Only able to walk to the square that was a new the entrance to the Night Class dormitories, Anrui slumped herself down before dunking her swollen ankle into the ice cold water. _Mother of God_. A small sigh escaped her lips as she took decided to splash some water onto her neck, cooling her down a bit. The coldness reminded her of snow as her mind went back to crimson red eyes in the midst of a bleached background.

_Holding the red-eyed boy by the hand, the little girl marched along side him before the pair arrived at a small house. Knocking on the door, the pair was met with a man with his hair in a ponytail as a girl with chocolate strands clung onto his clothes before a smile broke out on her face as she saw her beloved savior, Kaname. _

_"Kaname-sama, I'm so glad to see you!" Her high voice warmed the boy's insides as he stepped inside the house, still holding a small porcelain hand in his marble one. "Yuuki, I've brought you a friend." With that said, Kaname nudged the messy haired girl towards Yuuki as both children stared at each other before the thistle-eyed girl broke out into a giggle. "Your eyes are like chocolate," at this comment, the lighter haired girl of the two smiled warmly as she took the latter by the hand, guiding her into the living room._

_"What's your name?" Yuuki asked as she sat beside her new friend. "I-I don't know," with a frown, Yuuki thought for a while. "Hm, I was like that too," a small pause lingered in between the girls. "But don't worry, we'll figure something out!"_

Light memories flooded the girl's mind as she smiled faintly, remembering her first encounter with Yuuki. A year later Zero also appeared at Kaien Cross' house, and that was how the trio met. She knew nothing of her past, the only clue that her family left her thin necklace with a single cross hanging on it, a microscopic sapphire stone in a shape of a spade embedded into the middle. The marking of the Ume family, but unfortunately it seemed like even their existence was whipped out of every record book along with Anrui's memories of them. The only thing that seemed to be burned into her mind was red eyes, and a mess of dark red hair.

Movement in the trees caught the girl's eyes as she groaned in annoyance, not ready to part with her relaxation yet. But oh well, reality was dope and cruel. Swinging her leg out of the fountain and feeling the swelling to be numbed, Anrui jogged towards the two shadows in the trees as she was met with two Day Class students holding cameras.

"Number one, you're not supposed to be here, and number two, get your asses home." Hormones these days….


	4. Chapter 4

_YOOHOO! Another chappie! Please enjoy this and review if possible :)_

_Thank you for those that took their time even to read this far up! Really thank you!_

_RaWr_

_PS: Vampire Knight doesn't belong to me and NEVOR WILL!_

* * *

Chapter 4

Startled by her demanding voice, the two Day Class students snapped their heads towards the lean figure as the semi-high heels of her boots clacked against the stone ground.

"A-ano," a red headed girl stuttered as she was at a loss of words, only glancing towards her partner in crime.

"I-it's only a picture!" her friend firmly stated as she stood her ground, glaring at the prefect. "Besides, you're not supposed to be here too!" _What a lame argument,_ the bistre haired girl thought as she tried as best not to limp towards the pair.

"First of all _ladies_, I'm a prefect so I _am _supposed to be wandering around like a lunatic in the middle of the night," thistle eyes penetrated deep into green ones as the girl stepped back a bit.

"Second of all, it's not that I don't _want_ you here," _but I really don't, _her thoughts wondered off again, "it's just not safe for you to be here at such a late hour." _Especially during this hunting hour_.

Without another word, Anrui sighed as she put her hand on both the backs of the girls, leading them out towards the Sun Dormitories. Safely pushing them behind the gates, she gave a small wave to the girls before closing the gates shut.

_Ittai!_ She sniffled a bit as she looked down to the back of her hand. A small gash was etched onto her pale skin as she quickly tore a thin piece of her uniform t wrap around it. _Might as well get a disinfectant at the nurse when I bandage my ankle…_

By the time she made it all the way to where the nurse's office was at the Moon Dormitories, another sign was hung on the door knob conveying the same message. "PEOPLE DO YOUR GODDAMN JOBS," the girl let out an exasperate shout before ruffling her hair in annoyance. If she was scraped by the metal, there was a high chance that she might get infected if the wound was left untreated. Additionally, with her swollen ankle, she won't be able to hold up the mob of fangirls for tomorrow evening, nor would she be able to jump out of windows which was, weirdly, her hobby nowadays.

"Does little prefect-san need help," a familiar voice echoed into her ear as a cool breath fanned the nape of her neck. On instinct with killer intent in her eyes, she swiped out her black bladed tonfas from her thigh strap, blade resting in a slicing position against marble-like skin.

"Is this how you treat your sempais," the blond man said in an amused tone as the messy haired girl blew a sigh, retreating the weapon only slightly. "Gomen, Aidou-sempai, I was just looking for the nurse since the one in our dormitory has disappeared."

"And what seems to be your injury may I ask," the blond man leaned forward a bit, his icy blue eyes drilling holes into thistle ones. "I ain't telling you nothing," Anrui huffed stubbornly with suspicion before lightly shoving the Night Class student to the side, limping back to the Sun Dormitories.

"Your ankle is swollen red Anrui-chan," in a wink of an eye Aidou appeared right in front of the dark-haired girl as she staggered slightly back, almost surprised by his speed. Quickly, the young man ushered her to sit down on the fountain edge as he examined her ankle. As his cold fingers touched the swollen part, a blush flared up on her round cheeks causing her to retreat her foot away from him.

"You're s stubborn," Aidou said as he sat down next to her on the fountain ledge. "You know, covering it up won't stop the smell," this time the shorter female glared at her companion as she hid her bleeding hand behind her back. "What are you talking about," grasping his large hand around her balled up fist, Aidou unwrapped the white cloth as he leaned down to kiss the back of her hand like a high class gentleman.

"You should know that we have a high sense of smell Anrui-chan," his cold lips began to flutter small kisses around the wound as the said girl tried to retract her hand only to be held in place by his inhuman strength. "And it doesn't help that you give off a scent."

_"Anrui-chan, are you wearing perfume?" A small Yuuki asked her best friend as both were sitting on a bench, eating their sandwiches as they watched the Cross Academy students walk past them. _

_"No, why do you ask?" the messy haired girl looked questioningly at her friend, taking a huge bite out of her turkey sandwich while crunching noises could be heard as her teeth grinded into the iceberg lettuce._

_"You smell like roses," at this Anrui choked slightly on her food. "You're so funny Yuuki," she sarcastically stated as she took a small drink of milk from her carton lying beside her. "But you always did, even when you came to us four years ago," the two middle school girls swung their legs as the fall leaves whirled around them, some getting caught in Anrui's messy strands. "You also smell like rain too," a gruff voice stated as both girls turned their heads around to be met with Zero casually leaning against a stone monument. "Right? She always had that smell on her," Yuuki nodded as she put her hand on her chin as if in deep thought. "Whatever it is, I don't use perfume." The thistle eyed girl replied as she took another bight from her sandwich. "Yeah it's true, you probably roll around in Cross' muddy rose garden after the rain everyday, that's why you smell like that." Zero's sarcastic tone hit a nerve as the boy smirked triumphantly, seeing steam blow out her ears. "Shut up Kiryuu," cue in a sandwich being thrown towards the silver haired boy as Yuuki then tried to separate the quarrel. _

Memories flying past her eyes in brief milliseconds, the pale girl sighed. "What scent," more of stating than asking, Anrui looked towards Aidou.

"Of roses and rain," leaning in closer, Anrui could feel soft blond strands caressing her cheeks as the man's grasp on her hand hardened.

"Honestly prefect-san, It's really hard to resist," his ice blue eyes were now vermillion as he dragged his tongue along the gash, licking the blood.

"_It's like you're inviting me._"

Behind thick black lashes, the girl's pupils constricted as pearly white fangs sank into her hand.

When the nurse was coming back tomorrow, the messy haired girl swore to tear the woman's head off if she met her.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hiya! Finally was able to squeeze in some time to post a new chappie since the next two weeks are going to be COMPLETELY overloaded..._

_But thank you anyway for taking your time to read my fanfics :))) Hope you enjoy yourself, Anrui!_

_PS: Vampire Knight does not belong to me. _

* * *

Chapter 5

Fangs buried deep in her blue and green veins, Anrui winced as the pearly weapons seemed to dig further and further as Aidou drained her blood with each gulp all the while seductively looking at her with his breath taking ice-blue eyes.

"Ittai!" the girl yelped as she pushed at his shoulder using her knee as a support causing the male only to grab her thigh to keep her from squirming.

"Stop moving," his breath ghosted closely to her earlobe as she in response started squirming even more. "Stop! What the hell Aidou-sempai?"

"Didn't you say you needed ice for that ankle," with swift motion, the blond Night Class student trailed his free hand along her black combat boots all the way up to her knee as ice followed his path. Now half immobile, the squirming subdued as thistle eyes stared into vermillion eyes.

"Now be quiet, this won't hurt much," pulling her yet even more closer, Aidou began playing with her short messy strands as his cold fingers occasionally brushed against burning hot cheeks.

"Aidou, what are you doing," a noble like voice questioned his fellow student as the pair stopped moving for a while. Delight seemed to well up inside the bistre haired girl as she caught sight of dark brown hair against pale skin and of course, those eyes. Those same eyes from eight years ago that seemed to burn deep into the bleached scenario splattered with red.

"I asked you, what are you doing," the tall man walked towards the vampire as he held a black book in the other, his grip slightly tightening on it.

"K-kaname-s-sama," Aidou stuttered as he immediately let go of the girl in his arms before giving the dorm president a shaky bow.

"Get to class Aidou, I'll talk to you later," and without a word but a single glance towards the prefect, the blond man disappeared into the Moon Dormitories. With a sigh, Kaname kneeled to eye level with the thistle eyed girl as she awkwardly scratched the back of her head. "This is a very awkward way to meet you Kaname-sempai," Anrui smiled one of her trade mark lopsided smiles as the taller male in front of her defrosted the ice, chuckling slightly.

"Nothing is awkward with you, Anrui," again his velvety voice flowed around her as she couldn't help smiling. "Now let's get you to the nurse," with that said the man helped the girl to her feet before doing the same thing Zero did a while back. But being too tired to protest, the petite girl simply let Kaname do whatever. "The nurse is out though."

"I am fully aware of that," he replied to her statement as she looked quizzically at him.

In a short period, the dark-haired pair arrived in front of the infirmary as Kaname gently opened the door. Setting her down on one of the white beds, the man dragged his finger along the many bottles of medications until he stopped to reach for the rubbing alcohol along with other disinfectants and a ton of bandages.

Setting the supplies down, the dark-haired Night Class student began to work his way through the opened wound. Scraping slightly with a cotton swab at the opening to get as much of the dirt out, Kaname's dark red orbs looked at Anrui as she flinched slightly from the pain. Tears were brimming in her eyes as she kept a straight face, void of any emotions. _I don't like to cry, _her words floated into his mind as he chuckled slightly.

"You do remember when I gave you a name," Kaname softly asked as he poured rubbing alcohol into the wound. Nodding her head slightly, the girl leaned slightly on her free arm. _How can anyone forget the time they were given an identity._

_It has been a week since the Ume girl arrived to Cross' house and by that time, Yuuki and she have become practically sisters. They did everything together and were so stuck together that one day, Cross concluded, they would merge into each other. "How about Hime?" Yuuki asked the Headmaster as both of them went through name books while the bistre haired girl, for once, was in the living room sleeping soundly on the couch in a very 'lady like' way. "Hm, it would be too girly for her," the man stared at the pages in front of him._

_"Hana maybe?"_

_"Flower? She doesn't exactly like flowers Headmaster…."_

_"Rin?"_

_"She's not a cold person, she's very nice!"_

_"Ao?"_

_"I don't think she would like to be named after a color…"_

_Right at the moment where the pair were about to go crazy, a knock was heard on the kitchen door. Without even lifting his head up, Cross called out, "Come in Kaname-kun," as the boy walked in only to be greeted with Yuuki hugging him as she buried her blushing face deep into his chest. _

_"What's all this," the red eyed boy hugged back the small girl as he scanned the room filled with books lying on the floor, counters and table. "Looking for a name for my friend," Yuuki said as she led the boy by the hand towards the table. "Name?" With that said, the boy sat down as Yuuki climbed onto his lap. Images of a certain dark-haired child flew into the vampire's mind as he elegantly put his index finger on his chin, deep in thought. Amongst all the memories, only one seemed to stand out. It was the time when the Ume girl, Yuuki and he were playing a game in the living room. Somehow, the chocolate eyed girl tripped over the sofa, and as she came crashing down head aimed towards the corner of the table her thistle eyed companion dove right in between. Pushing Yuuki towards Kaname, the corner of the table left a gash on her arm. "A-ah! Are you okay?" franticly Yuuki leaped towards the girl as Kaname stared at the single drop descending down the little child's pale arm. Tears were threatening to fall as the small girl simply asked, "Are you okay Yuuki-chan?"_

_"Forget me, are you okay?" Completely ignoring the tears, the girl simply whipped them away silently before pulling a smile on her lips. "I'm fine."_

_"Why did you do that," Kaname, slightly confused but not showing it on his features, asked the bistre haired girl. "'cause, I don't want to lose any more memories."_

_The memory still burned fresh in his mind, Kaname closed the name book Yuuki was reading as she gave a small "hey!"_

_"Anrui," both the Headmaster and the girl looked up at the boy as they had invisible question marks floating above their heads. "Silent tears, it fits her quite well," the boy smiled as he looked outside the window. "She has a lot of courage," at this Yuuki nodded her head in approval. "And her loud demeanor makes tears seem silent no?" Cross smiled as he remembered the unique way the girl cheered people up. It was decided._

_After a few hours since the conversation, Yuuki ran into the living room as she shook the sleeping frame on the couch awake. "Anrui-chan," Kaname's silky voice called her and as if responding to the name, the girl sleepily muttered a 'hai' earning smiles from the three. "Happy birthday Anrui!"_

"It sounded cool," the girl giggled slightly as she remembered another memory. "It did," the tall male was now bandaging her ankle, putting more pressure to make sure the ankle would heal faster. But before another word could be uttered between them, the door of the infirmary swung open as Zero kicked it open. "Ume, where the hell have you been, you weren't even answering your phone goddammit," the silver haired boy said as he stormed inside, only to stop midway in his tracks as he saw Kaname. Venom and disgust floated onto the surface of his silver pools as the pair had an inner war. Yuuki meanwhile was second to arrive as she looked worriedly at her companion before crimson blossomed on her pale cheeks. "Kaname-sama!"

Hearing his beloved Yuuki's voice, the boy smiled before giving her a gentle look. "Good evening Yuuki," but his gentleness once again evaporated as Zero yanked Anrui to her feet, dragging her away with him. "You shouldn't injure the already injured Kiryuu-kun," the brunette said as he mentally tried to calm his hatred towards the vampire hunter. "It's fine, I'm able to walk anyway," the girl said as she hissed frantically to Zero, "Walk slower or my foot will fall off baka."

"Before you go, I've brought a book for you," turning both their heads towards Kaname, Zero leered at the black book as Anrui broke into a smile, taking it whole heartedly. "Thanks! I thought you forgot Kaname-sempai," this time it was his turn to chuckle. "How can I, you consume the books I lend you within a week." And after that being said, the silver eyed male rolled his sharp eyes before tugging at her to leave, but not before she caught sight of Kaname and Yuuki.

"Gomen Kaname-sama, they're always like that," Yuuki's blush seemed to deepen by the second as she bowed slightly.

"It's fine, as long as you're alright everything should be okay," the brunette gently caressed her cheek. That was all the thistle eyed girl was able to see before she squashed her nose onto Zero's back as the male stopped abruptly. "Weren't you supposed to be on patrol duty Ume," his angry voice sounded as the girl huffed slightly. "I would be if I could find a nurse, but alas Aidou decided to be an ass," crossing her arms in front of her chest the girl looked sideways. "What do you mean, did he bite you?" Without waiting for a reply, Zero grabbed both of her wrists as he examined the one with the bandage on. The words _kill _were written over and over his face as Anrui sweat dropped. "It's fine, I'll kick his ass later like I usually do." However, her voice was drowned out inside Zero's head as his throat tightened, esophagus completely dry. His silver pools rested on the contour of the prefect's pale neck as wisps of hair gently brushed against it every time the girl spoke. Additionally, it wasn't helping that her usual smell seemed stronger than before, and strangely enough, it smelled more…_inviting. _

"Zero, are you alive?" her knocking on his forehead snapped him out quickly as he gently grasped her wrist again before dragging her along with him. "I need to cool down," he muttered as his companion laughed behind him. "Then can I kick you into the fountain? You'll feel better."

"Whatever it is, it's better than seeing that vampire," Anrui's smile seemed to falter a bit at the mention of Kaname. "What, don't tell me you adore him like Yuuki too," her comrade glanced behind his shoulder as the girl rolled her eyes. "No, but I enjoy his presence," _because he was also my beginning, the one who set a canvas for me to paint. _"Plus, even if I did, Yuuki deserves him more anyway," _I just happen to be added into the background. _

"That's right, I forgot that you have a thing for the monotonous guy," now this time her cheeks really did flare up. "H-he's important to me ya know,"_ he was the first to color the bleached background._ At this her companion snorted before shaking his head.

"Awww, but Zero~," she jumped on him as she gave him a bear hug, "you'll always be number one!"

"Get off me baka!" But he couldn't help a small smirk to etch itself onto his pale lips.


	6. Chapter 6

_Right here we go! Chapter 6 is up guys :) please enjoy reading this and reviews are always welcome!_

_PS: Vampire Knight does not belong to me._

_RaWr_

* * *

Chapter 6

Watching the prefect pair storm out of the infirmary, Kaname burned holes into Zero's broad back. Not only did he come in between him and Yuuki, now it was him and Anrui. Couldn't the vampire hunter just get off his back for _once?_

Averting his glance to Yuuki, all his worries seemed to bundle up and disappear as her chocolate eyes stared up into his crimson ones. "Gomen, they're always like this," the girl blushed before giving him a small bow. "It's fine, as long as you're alright everything should be okay," Kaname took her burning cheek in his marble hand, gently caressing it. How much he wanted to hug this tiny frame and hold this small bundle of warmth to his chest, to feel her soft strands against his pale cheeks as he inhales her scent. But oddly enough, the more he looked at her large eyes, the more he saw thistle eyes staring back at him as a loud and slightly sarcastic voice seemed to replace the gentle and soft one. The dorm president decided to brush it off.

"W-well I guess I should go now, I s-still have my duties as a p-prefect," her slight stutter and gentle tap on his shoulder brought him back to reality as he smiled before waving her a small goodbye.

Once Yuuki was out of sight, the tall male returned to the Night Class where the professor was explaining something on the board, probably history. Giving the older man a nod, he was excused as he sat himself down next to Takuma, but of course not before giving Aidou a knowing glare causing the blond man to wince slightly. The class whizzed by in a blur and as the rest were packing their things up, Ruka Souen approached the pureblood. "Kaname-sama, where have you been?" her elegant voice asked the man as she ran her hand through her light ochre hair.

"There has been a small accident, right Aidou-kun?"Cue in Aidou wincing even more. With admiring eyes, Ruka nodded her head and gave a bow as she threw a glare at Hanabusa. "Don't you ever learn," she snapped at him as he childishly stuck his tongue out at her. "I was just playing around with her," he glared hard at the female vampire, "plus, she doesn't mind. She's used to it," hearing the ice-blue eyed man utter those words, Senri who was sitting with Rima Touya and chomping on his favourite pocky-sticks grunted in annoyance.

"It's against the school rules," his monotonous reply came as Rima nodded in approval. Anrui was, in fact one of her closest human friends. "It is if she protests against it," Aidou countered as he leaned against the desk. "She on the other hand, was basically inviting m- ITTAI!" Aidou yelped as Senri, his grey blue eyes burning with annoyance whipped him with his blood whip.

"What was that for?" rubbing his left arm and examining for any stains on his white uniform, Aidou had a vein popping on his temple.

"Nothing, nothing at all," the auburn haired male smirked slightly as he and Rima stood up from their seats and walked away from the class. With rage still burning inside the blond Night Class student, he stormed after the pair to only be stopped as his cousin, Akatsuki, grabbed him by his upper arm and motioned him to Kaname who had a dark aura oozing out of him in gallons.

"Aidou, would you please come here," his eerily calm voice called his fellow student as Aidou in defeated marched towards the man.

"Drinking on school grounds is forbidden, the Headmaster wants us to be able to integrate with the humans and we must show him that we are capable of such little things," the brunette said as he stared down at the other vampire. "And as for your punishment, you shall be staying in the Moon Dormitories for two days." Bowing his head quickly, Aidou muttered a quick 'gomen' before excusing himself back to his dorm, Akatsuki hot on his trail.

Letting a sigh escape his lips, the pureblood picked up his stuff and stood up, straightening his already perfect uniform. "Rough night wasn't it," Takuma Ichijou chimed in as he gave his companion one of his bright smiles.

"Not as much, Aidou simply needs to curb his thirst and I am willing to _teach_ him how to," the red eyed man lightly said as he ran his large hands through his hair, as if trying to unknot the tension and exhaustion. "Who did he bother this time," the green eyed vampire asked as the pair walked down the long corridor, moon light reflecting off their stone like skin.

"Anrui Ume," her name left a tinge on the tip of his tongue. "Again? He does seem to have developed some sort of…. interest may I say?" Takuma chuckled slightly as he remembered the messy haired prefect. "She was always interesting," the man mused.

"What do you mean," Kaname asked slightly as they turned a corner. "She tried to set me up with Rima Touya, which was a bit cruel of her," the lemon haired student whined slightly. "She knew I liked her," ranting away to his best friend, Takuma couldn't stop but think about a certain strawberry blonde girl. Oh well, at least she gave them some time alone so Takuma couldn't exactly blame the thistle eyed girl.

"But Kaname, may I ask you a question," the pair stopped at the dorm president's residence. "Please do," the pureblood politely said as he turned to face his childhood friend. "You have heard of the Umes I presume?"

"Everyone had," Kaname said. "And is that why you took her in?"

Smiling at the green eyed companion, the Kuran opened the door to his dorm before politely adding, "Takuma, for a clock to work you need all the pieces. Some can be discarded, but others are needed. "

Without another word, the door shut close as Takuma stayed there for a while before turning around and heading towards his own dormitory.

"You're so gentle, yet you're so cruel."

"Anrui, wake up!" shaken awake, the thistle eyed girl grumbled and growled, swatting the hand away from her face as she turned to the other side to avoid her roommate.

"Oh my god WAKE UP FOR GOODNESS SAKE!" Giving the sleeping girl a final push, Anrui fell of the bed to only end up in a pile of messy sheets clinging tightly around her throat.

Nadeshiko Shindo, all pumped up with her nicely braided pigtails rested on her shoulders put both her hands on her waist, looking expectedly at the messy haired girl.

"It's only six in the morning, class doesn't start till seven thirty…" yawning like a hippo, Anrui ripped the sheets off of her as she sat there with her legs spread out and back slumped.

"But today is different," fixing her round glasses Nadeshiko blushed as she held a small box tied with a pretty ribbon around it. "Today is Valentine's Day." _Oh crap_. Valentine's Day, the day when lovebird made out till there was no tomorrow as they bombarded each other with chocolates. It was also the day the Day Class students had the MOST raging hormones out of the whole year, and it was also the day that Anrui forgot to get presents. Well shit.

Jumping to her feet, the girl shoved her pale legs into black stocking as she literally jumped into her skirt before she dashed into the bathroom. Rummaging through the mirror cupboard, the girl grabbed a dark blue mouthwash and a toothbrush as she vigorously stuck the cleaning utensil in her mouth and rinsed with mouthwash. "Anrui where are you going? Your shir-" "Off to see the Headmaster, see you later!" Heading away from the door the girl opened the window as she examined the surroundings. "Anrui I don't think the door is that wa-" but before the words could reach her, the thistle eyed girl jumped out and landed perfectly. "You forgot your shoes!" Looking up, her roommate threw her black combat boots at her as she caught them clumsily before resuming to run to where the Headmaster and her other two friends were waiting.

"I'M HERE," slamming the door open, the bistre-head stumbled in as she tripped over her foot and landed right on Cross' desk.

"My my Anrui-chan, you're on time for once," Cross smiled as he ruffled her hair while she held her now bright red nose, muffling her curses. Standing up straight, the girl looked around the room to see a laughing Yuuki and a slightly red faced Zero. "What? Is there something on my face," the girl deadpanned as she glared at the pair, challenging them to utter anything offensive.

"I know you're not a morning person, but you really need to get yourself together," that being said Yuuki burst out in fits of laughter as she held her stomach. _It's oddly cold in here,_ thistle eyes wondered the room to look for an AC as she tugged at her blouse, except there was not blouse to tug on. _Wait. Wait a fucking moment. _

"GAH! WHY DID YOU TELL ME THIS EARLIER!" hugging herself as steam literally blew from her ears, the bistre-head ran to a corner and tried to make herself as small as possible as Cross and Yuuki were laughing, while the former was muttering how cute his daughter was.

"Ume get your shit together," feeling a shadow loom over her figure, thistle eyes peeked through as they met with silver ones. Shrugging his coat off, Zero threw it over her back as he ran his hand over his face, trying to hide the heat slightly rising in his cheeks. "I would but I'm not a morning person."

"You would be if you didn't stay up late reading books,"

"Touché." While she was buttoning up the overly large coat, Yuuki chose the moment to jump on the Headmaster's desk as she presented him with the yearly coupons for a massage, like she did last year and the year before that. "Headmaster! Here!" with one foot mounted on the desk and both hands outstretched towards the man, Cross' eyes started to tear up as he rambled on and on about what a good girl Yuuki was. "Also Zero, here's yours!" handing him the same ticket, Yuuki rummaged through her pockets as she tried to find her present to the thistle eyed girl. "Here, I managed to find violet creams for you," warm brown eyes immediately lit up with delight as the bistre-head took the small violet box and smelled it, a smile gracing her face. "This is why I love you, Yuuki."

"KANAME-SEMPAI!"

"IDOL AND WILD SEMPAI!"

Their screams were giving the trio a headache. With millions of lines of girls cascading down the pathway, it was getting harder and harder to keep them from jumping one of the Night Class students. While Yuuki was having the hardest time containing the girls, Zero's glaring and Anrui's dark aura was enough to keep the girls at least behind the red line.

While the messy haired girl was minding her own mob of fangirls, a certain green eyed vampire caught her attention. "Anrui-chan, happy Valentine's Day," Takuma gave her a soft smile as he flashed one of his mind spinning grins towards the mob. "Arigatou Takuma-sempai," as the male walked closer to receive the chocolates, the slim girl stood up on her tippy toes and whispered into his ear, "I'm guessing you have something for a certain someone?" Coughing slightly, the tall male nudged her shoulder as he glanced towards Rima. "Your plan better work," Takuma whispered back before he patted the prefect on her shoulder.

"Oh how are you girls doing today," a confident voice rang out, one that was just too familiar to Anrui as she sweat dropped before feeling an arm around her shoulders. "Prefect-san, for an apology for my behavior yesterday night, I would like to give this token of sincerity to you," Aidou chuckled as he shoved a book into Anrui's arms before he continued to woo the swooning girls. Looking at the title, the girl blushed crimson before throwing it directly at the blonde's head. "I am NOT reading _50 Shades of Grey_ you sicko!" Aidou merely smirked at her as he hugged one of the Day Class students. "But I would like you to learn the various _positions _so we can practice," cue in a kick in the stomach as Anrui, red as a tomato, moved to another line to manage leaving the vampire to laugh uncontrollably.

Once again, her cheek collided with a soft shoulder. "Ano, gomenasai," taking a small bow, the girl was met with cerulean blue eyes as her own lit up. "Rima!" hugging the Night Class student, Anrui nudged the girl towards a certain blond haired man as the latter blushed slightly. "Maa Anrui," fiddling with the silver ribbon wrapped around the small chocolate box, the strawberry blond gave the prefect a brief smile before with that aloof expression walked off towards Takuma.

"Playing match maker I see," cheeks stained red, the bistre-head scoffed. "Psh, maybe," with only a few words exchanged, the auburn haired male looked down towards the girl's hands. _No chocolates this year again_, the thought rushed through the vampire's head as his gaze caught hers lingering over his. "Not interested in this thing are you," rubbing the back of his head, Shiki accepted the chocolates from the girls as each one of them was eager waiting in line. "You should know this by now sempai, it's too much of a drag to make chocolate," the prefect sighed as she tapped the shoulder of a girl who was getting too far from the red line. "Like I said, you don't change," bowing slightly as he received the gift, the Night Class student looked over to the bistre-head as she fixed the overly huge jacket on her shoulders. _Smells like Kiryuu_, gritting his teeth slightly the auburn-head stalked off after accepting his last chocolate. As the girl looked up, Shiki was gone from sight. _You don't change,_ his words seemed to imprint themselves in her mind as he knotted her eyebrows together. _He always says this,_ she let a small frown appear on her face.

Glancing over to the other side, she saw Yuuki get knocked over by the fangirls as a small lemon colored box tumbled out of her delicate hands. "Yuuki-chan!" Already moving towards the girl, the Day Class student stopped in her tracks as Zero beat her to it. Throwing the small box towards Kaname, the silver-haired prefect mouthed the man's name before the two turned around and walked off in different directions.

_Even Yuuki-chan prepared something,_ sighing slightly, the girl leaned against a white pole as the sign that read _Aidou_ above squeaked. Looking down at the huge jacket that rested snuggly on her as well as the scent of light cologne permeated from the black uniform, the girl put her index finger on her chin thoughtfully.

_Maybe…._


	7. Chapter 7

_YOSHH! Right sorry guys it took so long to update but being jet lagged has done quite a toll on me. But other than that please enjoy this chapter and once again I am really greatful of all of you who had stuck with this story thus far! It's always good in my opinion to know there is someone who is taking their time to read my (failed) fanfics lol :P _

_Enjoy!_

_RaWr_

_PS: Vampire Knight does not belong to me._

* * *

Chapter 7

The moderate and even duut of the phone was beginning to bore the bistre-headed girl as she huffed impatiently, holding her cell phone to her ear as she swung her legs on her bed.

"Hello?" a familiar voice sounded from the other line as thistle eyes lit up.

"Yuuki, can I ask you a favor?" Rolling on her back, the girl looked outside the window as the sun was still pretty up high in the dimming evening sky.

"Anything," taking a deep breath, the girl quickly muttered, "canyouhelpmemakechocolate…"

"What," the brunette on the other line strained her hearing. "….canyouhelpmemakechocolate."

"Anrui, get your crap together," Yuuki signed on the other line as she flipped over a page from her textbook, trying to memorize the material for tomorrow's quiz. No matter how confident the thistle-head was, she still had a habit of stuttering or talking too fast when she was nervous or embarrassed.

"Ok fine, just don't mention it to anyone," nibbling slightly on her lower lip Anrui took a few deep breaths. "I want to make chocolate, can you help me?" Hearing a clear-like laugh, the thistle eyed girl blushed in embarrassment. Making chocolate on Valentine's Day was not something the girl did.

"Okay, meet me in five at the dorm's kitchen," "Arigatou Yuuki-chan!" Hanging up abruptly, the girl jumped from her bed and still dressed in her uniform, the Day Class student slipped into a pair of comfortable shoes and rushed to the second floor where the culinary room resided in.

Who should I give the chocolates too… A thought ran in her mind as the pale girl jogged down the stairs. Yuuki-chan definitely, Yori-chan too since she has been very helpful and kind to me. Turning at the corner, the numbers of various dorms seemed to whiz past the girl as she continued her pursuit to the kitchen. Cross because, well he is family. My roommate because she is a dork and deserves something, insert a small smile as the girl accidently tripped over her own feet. Shiki-sempai…. Skidding to a stop in the middle of an empty hallway, with the occasional laughter from a dorm or two floating around, Anrui thought for a while. I want to show him I changed, not because I like him. Leaning against a nearby wall, the girl immediately flung her hands to her head as she scratched it ferociously. "That's right, I don't like him, I just want to prove to him that I changed!" I don't like him; it's just appreciation for someone who helped me paint the blank canvas.

Just a few steps away from the kitchen, the girl caught sight of her best friend as Yuuki hummed an uneven but peculiar tune as she took out the necessary ingredients and tools.

"Yuuki," her soft voice called out to the brunette as she stopped shuffling pots and pans and turned around with a wide smile showing her pearly teeth. "Okay, let's get started shall we?"

"Okay," with a small smile the girl sauntered in and grabbed a nearby apron that had the words 'Kiss the Cook' written on them in bright neon pink letters. "No judging Yuuki, I find confidence in this meaningless piece of fabric," turning her chin up slightly Anrui huffed as she tied her hair back into a high ponytail. "Sure sure, whatever you say."

Fifteen minutes into the world of culinary art, two sheets of goods have been thrown out and a miniature fire was extinguished as the two girls slumped onto the floor, sweating buckets while Yuuki had a whisk in her hand and Anrui was holding a big kitchen knife. "I thought the cook book said to wait 20 minutes with a preheated oven and then put the sweets in for 15," the messy haired companion said in a monotonous voice as Yuuki wiped her hands on her soft yellow apron with a picture of a small chick. "Well, I thought it said to keep the cookies in there from the beginning," glancing over at the chocolate eyed girl, Anrui snickered. "Do you know how to read?" Smacking her upside the head, Yuuki replied with a loud 'yes' as she blushed. "Anyway, as much as I want to help you, I have to go study for the quiz tomorrow, gomen!" the thistle eyed girl gaped her mouth wide open as she extended her hand, but it was too late for the prefect had disappeared in a matter of seconds.

"How will I finish making these in time," it would be untimely and awkward to give the chocolates tomorrow for it would no longer be Valentine's Day, so the girl was determined.

"Finish what in time," a gruff voice asked as a shiver ran down Anrui's spine. Shit. "Nothing," Turning around ever so casually while hiding the huge kitchen knife behind her back, the bistre-head cocked her head to the side as she smiled innocently. "Ume, I can see a huge knife sticking out of your back, so unless you're planning to murder someone and cannibalize them, spill it," groaning in annoyance, the girl threw the utensil down as she leaned against the table. "Don't even ask any questions, but I'm making chocolate." A sudden quiet settled between the two like a soft blanket of snow on Christmas night, before something close to laughter erupted. It was Zero snickering as he tried to keep his balance.

"Hey!" blushing in embarrassment the girl threw the bowl holding whipped cream in it at the silver haired boy as he caught it with ease. "You, cooking? Are you trying to poison someone," chuckling slightly the Day Class student walked towards the apron that Yuuki wore just a minute ago and slipped it over his head, dipping his index finger into the white puffy cream before putting it into his mouth. "What are you doing," the girl demanded as she put her hands on her waist, eyeing the guy in front of her warily. "If you're going to give the chocolate to Yuuki or Yori, it would be a shame to see them die, so I'm going to save your ass from landing itself into jail."

"I am fully capable of doing this myself, now get out Zero!" her face was how a brilliant color of tomato red as the shade seemed to basically glow off her cheeks. "Capable you say, I can smell the fucking burning of food from across the dormitory," huffing slightly, the girl looked away in defeat as she let the boy do whatever he wanted. "Fine okay, but don't you dare speak a word to anyone about this or I will castrate you."

"Ume what's with all the violence you creep," snapping at her, Zero threw away the third batch of ruined goods as he eyed the whipped cream. "It needs more sugar," the boy said as he swung the cupboard casually to take out the necessary ingredient. Slightly turning her head towards the silver haired companion, Anrui was a bit mesmerized by his concentrated and yet aloof look. Something is missing. Walking up casually to the bowl of whipped cream, the girl dipped two of her fingers into the fluffy whiteness as she stood behind the taller male. With a single movement, she swiped her stained fingers onto his cheek as a satisfied smile found its way onto her devious features. That's better. The look of surprise, shock and killer intent all simultaneously caused the girl to burst out laughing as the pale prefect slammed the doors closed before glaring hard at the girl. "What the fuck was that Ume," he said through gritted teeth. "I thought that maybe you needed something so everyone could forget your hideousness and focus on this more."

Zero's eyes glinted a cardinal red but only for a brief moment, before he sauntered over to the bowl while the girl was laughing herself to death. Dipping his entire hand into the bowl, Zero hid it behind his back as he called out the shorter prefect's attention. "Nani," turning around with a smile that was left as a residue from the laughter just now, Zero smacked his hand lightly right onto her face, smudging the cream all over her features. "Now no one will go blind from your ugliness," the boy had an arrogant smirk plastered on his face as the girl trembled with anger, and oddly enough, laughter. "Think you've just won huh Zero," the girl wiped away the cream from her eyes as her sticky eyelashes took on a snowy white color. "Think again bastard," hence started the food war.

Lunging at each other with sugar flying here and there, malice no longer hung in the air but laughter and swearing. Finally for what seemed to be a blissful eternity, Zero managed to grab both of Anrui's arms with his single huge one as the girl was still laughing, while the boy had a faint smile on his stone like face. Her wrists are so small, the prefect though as he looked into the smiling face of his companion. Does she always smile so lopsidedly?

"Zero," her voice brought him back down to Earth as the male blinked slowly twice before realizing how close they were. "Get the chocolate," once again his commanding voice floated into her ears as he let go of her wrists while throwing a towel towards her. "I'll get the stove heated."

* * *

Ten o'clock was when the duo had finally managed to finish cleaning up, with all the twenty or so small bags wrapped each with a baby blue ribbon rested on the counter. "All right, I'm gone," Zero said monotonously as he ripped the yellow apron from his neck and smoothed out his newly cleaned uniform he changed into mere minutes ago. "Thanks by the way," but by the time Anrui turned around, she was the only one in the room with the clock ticking softly. Sighing slightly, the girl looked at the bags and chuckled. They seemed to have made too many chocolates by accident. But oh well, the more the better was what the girl concluded. Since each bag held a tiny round truffle with a creamy filling inside, they were enough to all fit inside her uniform pocket. Carefully putting them in, the girl ran off towards Yuuki's dorm first where she was sure Yori was there too. Knocking quickly onto the wooden door, thistle eyes met ochre ones as Anrui gave Yori one of her infamous lopsided smiles. "Thank you for helping me out and keeping me in line, Yori-chan," handing her the chocolate, Yori's face broke into a smile as she bowed her head slightly before gesturing for the pale girl to come in. "And Yuuki, thank you for always being there for me even though I'm usually the one who drags you into troubling situations!" Laughing that joyful laugh of hers, the brunette hugged her friend tightly before asking the girl to stay a while with them. Shaking her head, Anrui explained she had some business to take care of and ran off, leaving the other two girls to look at each other in confusion.

Her first destination was the Headmaster's office, which she once again drummed her knuckles softly against the mahogany door, only to be met with silence. Cross was probably once again out on some business or just fell asleep in his chair. Grabbing a pen from the collar of her white shirt, the thistle eyed girl scribbled some words onto the white paper chocolate bag before slipping it into the gap where mail usually went through.

The second destination was the Moon Dormitories. Walking past the fountain in the small square, the girl slightly skipped as her boots clacked softly against the marble corridors before she heard a soft sloshing sound to her right. Sharply turning her head towards the source of noise, she saw a shadow that was holding two buckets of water and another one on its head. Curiosity taking the better of her, Anrui cautiously walked towards the shadow until blond hair came into view as irritated ice blue eyes seemed to drill holes into the opposite wall.

"A-Aidou sempai?" Unbelievingly the girl asked herself more than anyone else as she quickly pressed her soft palm of her right hand on her mouth, trying to contain her laughter. "How nice to see you prefect-san," his once seductive voice was now only laced with a string made of fine annoyance and slight tinge of embarrassment. "What have you done this time," the petite female cocked her head to the side in an amusing way as she let wisps of messy bistre locks caress her cheeks. "None of your concern," the aristocrat snapped slightly as he huffed and turned to look anywhere but the girl. Smiling softly, Anrui fished her hand into her pocket and took out a small chocolate bag. As the unwrapping caught Aidou's attention, he stole occasional glances at the girl as to see what she was doing. Finally, after getting the baby blue ribbon out of the way, the girl stood up on her toes so that she was almost eye-level to the blond vampire. "Maybe this will make you feel better," once again that same lopsided smile etched itself on her soft features as she brought the round truffle to his cold marble like lips. Unsurely, the Night Class student opened his mouth as his tongue caught the powdered chocolate truffle before consuming it entirely. Slowly chewing onto the chocolate covering, his taste buds were overwhelmed with the soft creamy filling flooding in. All in all, it was the worst he had tasted but he was quite satisfied with it. "What was that for," he questioned with a bored tone the prefect as she realized what she had done, blushing slightly while retracting her fingers from his personal bubble. "I… I thought- I don't know," and with that she scurried away leaving the boy's ice- blue eyes to follow her retreating figure out into the hallway. Quietly, Aidou muttered, "Arigatou."

Feeling that she was a good distance away from the Night Class student, the thistle eyed girl stopped and put her hands on her knees, leaning slightly. She had to admit, no matter how annoying Aidou was he still had that…charm that somehow seemed to latch on a bit. It was faint, but it was certainly there. Remembering his soft blond locks and those cold icy eyes caused a red hue to burn onto the prefects pale cheeks. "Ahh, I'm turning one of those fangirls…" shaking her head in disappointment Anrui straightened up and continued to search for a familiar red head. After what seemed like hours, she finally spotted Rima who was casually sitting and nibbling on pocky sticks. "Rima-chan," calling out to her the strawberry blonde turned around before sitting up and sauntering over to the slightly shorter female. "Good evening Anrui-chan," the girl gave a small smile as she took another bite out of the chocolate pocky. "I was wondering if you have seen Shiki-sempai anywhere?" with her sharp cerulean eyes, Rima looked around a bit before tugging slightly on her black ribbon that was keeping her pigtail in place. "Ano, no but I can pass on whatever it is to him if you like."

"Etto? Uhh, it's okay, I think I'll just go on and find him myself I mean it can't be that hard," nervously sweating, the thistle eyed girl inched further away from the strawberry blonde.

"Nani? It's easy, we're friends so I don't mind and come on the Moon Dormitories are big," Rima glanced questioningly at the bistre head, taking a step forward with every step her friend took back.

"….. But-" "Just give it to me already," Rima deadpanned as she put her hands on her hips and with her brilliant cerulean eyes looked her the girl demandingly.

"Fine, but no judging!" her pinky finger twitching slightly, the girl scrunched up her eyebrows together as curse words were flying here and there in her head. Finally after shoving her hands into her pocket, she quickly clasped them around Rima's dainty ones before turning right around and avoiding looking at her vampire friend. Looking down curiously, Rima suddenly burst out laughing.

"Yo, I said no judging!" Red faced, the prefect stomped her foot childishly as she crossed her hands over her chest. "Too late, but why two," the model wiped away a single tear as she calmed herself down.

"One's for you, since you deserve it," smiling lightly the Day Class Student just like that disappeared into the night.

Slipping away and nearing the gates, a single room seemed to catch the prefect's attention, the one where a tall male with dark brown hair resided, quietly reading a book. He's so calm, she thought as she looked at Kaname. How lucky must Yuuki be, to know such a man like him, looking down into her pockets, Anrui shook her head lightly to herself before walking out the gates, feeling heavy and tired as though the air has been sucked right out of her.


	8. Chapter 8

_A-Okay! Finally got to upload the fanfic. Hope you guys enjoy it and haven't abandoned me just yet!_

_PS: Vampire Knight doesn't belong to me_

* * *

Chapter 8

_Once the prefect was out of sight, Rima looked down at the two truffles and sighed. What got into that thistle eyed girl? She didn't give a crap about Valentine's Day ever, so why should she now? And to go through all the trouble of making chocolate? Weird._

_Shrugging lightly, the strawberry blonde took off the white paper wrapper and popped the round and powdery truffle into her mouth as she used her tongue to squash it flat. _

_"Not bad," the pigtailed girl exclaimed as she ran her tongue along her moist lips, getting all the excess chocolate powder still clinging onto them. But was that peanut butter and jelly that she tasted….?_

_"What's not bad," the oh so familiar monotonous voice sounded behind her as the strawberry blonde turned around and quirked an eyebrow. "And here came the devil," cerulean eyes followed the lean built boy as he sat himself down on one of the benches, giving her one of his infamous emotionless stares as his arms were filled with chocolates from the Valentine's Day 'ceremony.'_

_"I smelt rain," the red head stated as Rima sauntered over and plopped herself next to her companion, already pulling out a fresh box of pocky. _

_"Yes, Anrui was here a few minutes ago," biting into the chocolate delight, Rima swung her legs carelessly. "She was looking for you," at this the male next to the vampire snapped his head towards Rima slightly as confusion was written on his face._

_"And why…" trailing off, the redhead was caught off guard as his pigtailed friend threw a white wrapped up candy in his face. "Here," with that the Night Class student left Senri alone as he smelt the peculiar round shape. Smelling it, the scent of chocolate wafted into his nostrils as he began to salivate just slightly from hunger, but threaded into the delicious smell of chocolate was the smell of rain and roses. The distinct smell of a certain prefect. _

_"So she did change," the boy mumbled to himself as he let all the other small boxes drop to the floor, holding the most plainest wrapped up candy of all the others between his thumb and index finger. Ripping away the white paper, the vampire took a small bite out of the round truffle as the cream slowly oozed out. Nodding quietly to himself, the vampire suddenly spit out the candy as his eye twitched malevolently. What in the world's most fucked up hell? Did he just eat a pound of salt?_

_Restraining himself from squashing the poor and innocent truffle, Senri sighed heavily before slowly his blue gray eyes trailed down to all the delicious boxes of chocolate murmuring his name and then up to the single lone truffle that the messy haired prefect made for him. 'What am I doing,' the boy thought as he brought the truffle closer to his mouth and chewed on it slowly. He was beginning to have a headache as he swallowed the 'sweet' treat and repressed his urge to shove his head into the fountain, gargling his mouth out so the nasty taste of pounds of salt would wash away. _

_"Nope, she's still the same person after all," the vampire managed to rasp out as he dragged himself to his next class. _

_Meanwhile, Kaname was sitting in his room, barely able to continue reading the book from where he left off of. His dark crimson eyes trailed the slumbering body of the red headed vampire as his thoughts drifted back to the bistre-head. Looking sideways to his small coffee table, the vampire picked up Yuuki's soft yellow chocolate box and brought it to his lips, enjoying the coolness of it as the warm and lovely smell of the treat seemed to seduce his senses. "All I need is this box," whispering quietly to himself Kaname once again looked down at the book that lay open on his lap. If the chocolate that Yuuki gave him was all that he needed, the why in the name of God couldn't he calm his nerves down?_

_Still remembering the retreating figure of the Anrui, Kaname sighed to himself. What was that girl doing visiting the night class so late in the night? Did she not know the rules? Oh wait, she's a prefect, she's allowed to do that…._

_By now, the crimson eyed Night Class student was rubbing his temples, not even understanding why he was so worked up. Maybe because it's Valentine's Day and all the ruckus as been slowly getting on his nerves, or maybe it was because of Aidou? Perhaps it could also be the silver haired prefect that seemed to want to rip his throat apart. He wasn't quite sure, but either way he kept repeating to himself that it had nothing to do with the bistre-head._

* * *

"Alright," looking down into her pockets, Anrui saw that there were only two chocolates left. This was going as she planned. Now the last person she needed to give this to was her roommate and then she was done for today! But where would the last truffle go to? As the messy haired prefect kept running, her thoughts kept going back to Kaname. _Should I give it to him? It really isn't too late to turn back,_ shaking her head with a blush tingling on her cheeks the girl thought, _No he doesn't need it. I don't want to be clingy._

Already up the stairs, the girl skidded to a stop as she heard heavy panting and harsh gulps as if someone had just drowned and was in immediate need of oxygen to fill up their lungs. Peeking inside, Anrui saw a completely wet Zero with his chest exposed, the white shirt open as nasty red gashes were on his pale torso.

_He's at it again_, messy strands of hair fell on her thistle eyes as Anrui quietly stepped in. Knocking on the wooden door, the silver haired male snapped his neck dangerously towards the petite figure as his eyes slightly softened at the familiar face.

"What do you want," his harsh voice sounded as he backed more up towards the wall, as if trying to disappear. "Well," dawdling slowly the prefect took a step at a time towards the crouched down male. "I thought that since you helped me make these chocolates, you should assess on how well they were made!"

"I made half of them and they were absolutely perfect," the boy huffed arrogantly as a temple pulsed on Anrui. "And the rest was yours, which I don't even want to know how that went," grumbling the girl got on all fours in front of Zero and crawled towards him before coming eye to eye. Swiftly, the girl flicked him on the forehead as he let out a string of colorful words. "FUCK."

"Suck it up stupid baby," snapping playfully at the boy, Anrui crossed her hands in front her chest as she glared down triumphantly at Zero. "This is payback for the incident last year," tsk-ing Zero turned sideways, revealing more of the red gashes that ran in several lines on his pale neck. _What should I do,_ the prefect's thistle eyes softened slightly as she slumped next to Zero, the two quietly staring at opposite walls. Anrui already knew about Zero's little condition. It really wasn't her fault that she was eavesdropping!

_It was about 2 AM in the morning and the messy haired girl was wondering in the hallways of the Headmaster's building. The bathrooms in the girl's Sun Dormitories seemed to shut down for no apparent reason, and so having drank too much last night the girl needed to release herself, for she was afraid she would have pissed herself to Shame-land._

_Therefore, being the smart kid she was, she tiptoed all the way to the Headmaster's office building since when she was little, she always ran to him when there was a problem. It was a childhood reflex that somehow seemed to stick up until now. _

_Walking past Cross' office, his slightly opened door shined a small streak of light right into Anrui's thistle eyes as she scrunched up her face like a pig, blinking away irritatingly. "What about Zero," a gruff man's voice sounded from inside the room. Hearing her 'mortal enemy's' name, Anrui stopped for a second and decided to peak through the door. "He can be controlled, he's a big boy now," Kaien Cross' familiar carefree tone sounded as Anrui's sleepiness seemed to fade away. "But that doesn't change the fact that he is a vampire," stumbling slightly backwards, the girl was caught in a state of shock. Zero, a vampire? WHAT? That meant that Zero would now easily beat her in every brawl they had together. Unknown to her, the tiny feet that were supporting her weight suddenly were caught up in each other as she fell flat on her ass, causing the two men to look towards the creek in the door. "There's someone there," the gruff voice half shouted half whispered. With heavy footsteps, the door swung open to reveal nothing as the two men glanced suspiciously from left to right, looking for the possible culprit. Once they thought they were safe, they closed the door and Anrui let out a heavy breath. She was hiding behind one of the columns that framed the door to the Headmaster's room. Peeking over her shoulder once again, she decided that her bladder was about to blast to kingdom come if she did not run all the way across the hall to the bathroom. _

Glancing slightly towards Zero, she caught his slight stare towards her direction before he briskly turned his head away, sinking further into his knees. "Zero," her porcelain hand reached out towards his head, thinking that she should caress his head like Yuuki did when he was small. But quickly, she retreated it. Instead, she ruffled his head before massaging the back of his neck. "You need to stop scratching yourself," her soft tone caused him to look towards her huge thistle orbs. Wordlessly, the girl ran into the bathroom and came out with a cold hand towel and worked her way through his wounds, slightly damping against them to clean away the blood.

"Now," taking out the forgotten truffle, a slightly devious smirk tugged at Anrui's lips. "I think this will cheer you up," looking suspiciously at her, Zero opened his mouth before his tongue came into contact with the powdery truffle. As he chewed slowly onto the chocolate, he looked surprised at how _normal_ it tasted, almost good. That is, until he started to cough violently. "Holy shit! Zero! Did I kill you?" frantically, Anrui waved her hands above her head as she sprung onto her companion, clapping his back. Despite all the ruckus, the silver haired prefect still managed to swallow the terribly bitter chocolate down his esophagus.

"… Please tell me you didn't mistake butter for mustard," blinking slightly, the girl made a silent 'o' shape with her mouth as she sheepishly laughed. "Well, um, there might have been some accident?"

Sighing to himself Zero ran his big hand through his silver strands, tugging slightly at the roots. As soon as he turned the other way, it somehow have him a better view of Anrui's neck, exposing that deathly pale skin as her veins seemed to seep through that translucent skin. This was bad, he had dismissed taking the tablets for as long as he could, and her stupid scent wasn't helping either. Her lips seemed to say silent words as he only concentrated on that jugular vein, throbbing as if pleading for him to disfigure it with his fangs. And that fresh smell of rain was so refreshing and cooling, along with the sweet nectar of the roses. This was driving him _insane_.

The more he looked at her, the more he wanted to rip the tiny figure apart and drain her of all her blood. He wanted to make her cry out in pain as he sucked her _dry._ Without his knowledge, his arm suddenly shot out and grabbed the girl by her neck, slamming her head against the cold hard floor. "Zero!" her shout seemed to be silenced by his hunger. As he leaned in closer, the smaller prefect's knee collided with his hard build abdomen as the boy suddenly snapped out.

As soon as he realized what he had done, he backed away into the wall, covering his face with his hands. "STAY AWAY FROM ME," bellowing the male prefect panted madly, looking everywhere else except at Anrui.

She was scared, utterly scared. Sure she knew how vampires were but she was never initially attacked in such a malevolent behavior. Most of the time Aidou would only toy with her and that was the end of it. But this was different, and yet…

"Zero," softly she approached him as the boy only screamed at her to go away. "YOU DIMWIT, GET AWAY," by now his fangs were visible to the prefect as she couldn't help but stare at the sharp weapons. The closer she got, the stronger his urge to attack her began to boil up. If she stayed any second longer-

"Zero, listen, you can be yourself here," as if expecting what would happen next, Anrui didn't even flinched as she felt claw like hands grab a fistful of her hair before slamming her into the wall. Dazed, she almost thought she saw stars as that illusion was immediately replaced with crimson red eyes boring holes into her own thistle orbs. In just a few second, Zero buried his head into the crook of her neck as she winced feeling him drag his fangs along the juncture of her neck and shoulder, her uniform already halfway ripped by his urgent hands. Suddenly, the boy seemed to tense up, and as soon as he was about to dash away from the petite figure he was held captive by small arms that wrapped themselves around him. "Didn't I tell you shithead, you can be yourself here," she was sick of it. Seeing Zero almost every night tear at his own body as streaks of blood covered him. She was sick of broken water glasses that Cross brought up to Zero, along with those blood pills being carelessly thrown around as the prefect refused to partake in such deeds. She was sick of seeing him mentally fight himself in the darkness while everyone else was able to lead a normal life. No matter how much resentment there was between the two, it was always playful and to see him like this, it made Anrui sick.

Now completely out of control, the boy tore his fangs into her neck as blood splattered slightly onto the wall behind them, gulping down ferociously onto the scarlet blood that was dripping down her pale skin. _Uhrg it hurts_, slightly frowning, the girl bit her lips as to contain this pain. It was menacing, and his fangs just kept burying themselves further and further into her skin that not just his fangs seemed to cause wounds, but all his teeth seemed to clamp down onto her neck. The grip on her hair also seemed to tighten and she was afraid that he might tear off her whole head if this continued any longer.

_This was barbaric_.


	9. Chapter 9

_I don't own Vampire Knight and never will :P_

_Enjoy and please read and review!_

_Thank you :3_

* * *

Chapter 9

Anrui was beginning to feel numb as time ticked away wastefully. _Uhhrg at this rate I'm going to become a dried up mummy,_ the girl managed to hold her thought as she glanced at Zero, his silver hair only visible. As dark spots were dotting her vision, Zero let go of her as he wiped his stained lips on the white cuffs of the school uniform smearing blood in an unruly pattern.

"Get out," the boy in front of the teen coldly stated as he glared hard at the floor, sweat dripping down his forehead as some remaining beads of blood trailed down his chin and onto his odd tattoo on the side of his neck.

Feeling a vein pop in her temple, the thistle eyed girl crossed her arms in front of her chest as she glared at the prefect. "No."

"You idiot, after all this you still plan on sitting here, _with a disgusting monster?_" Frowning, Anrui managed to lunge forward at the boy with whatever strength she had left, straddling his chest as she pinned his wrists to the floor. As if stupefied by the sudden action, the boy just looked up semi-wide-eyed at the bistre-head. "Don't you _dare_ tell me to piss off," snarling the girl squeezed the silver-head's wrists tighter. "When I'm finally able to help you, you push me away," scrunching up her eyebrows the girl raised her voice slightly, "I'm your friend so _don't you dare tell me to get out or piss off, _whether you're a trashcan or a vampire!"

"I can kill you," his impassive tone told the girl on top of him that he was in no jokes for her sarcastic humor.

"_I'd like to see you try_," giving him an arrogant smirk, Anrui leaned closer unaware of the minimal distance between the two.

"Baka," shrugging his wrists away from her grip, Zero swiftly moved his hand on her thigh before grabbing it and roughly pulling her off of his torso. Falling on her back the girl let out a small '_Ittai_' she realized she was trapped between well toned arms as silver eyes pierced into her thistle ones. "You stubborn ass," grumbling like a sulking child, the silver-head let his head fall next to Anrui's as her eyes softened only slightly.

"Anytime, just tell me," _he's so warm,_ the girl thought as the heat radiated from the male's body to her own.

_Comfortable_….

* * *

"Ume, stop snoring in my class and come here to solve this function!" The substitute teacher yelled from across the room as a snot bubble retreated back into the said girl's nostril, blinking her eyes as if the light was dazzling her.

"Hai," slurring the girl pushed her chair back and stood up before sauntering over to the black board. As she tapped the piece of chalk on the board, the teacher inwardly smirked. _Ha! Of course that stupid idiot can't solve this type of function-_

"I'm done," with his mouth agape, the teacher looked at the compounded function problem as he glanced back and forth from the textbook's answer to the board. _How did that class-idiot get the answer in just a minute_?

Turning back towards Anrui, his imagination gave him the impression that the girl that was now once again snoozing on her desk next to Yuuki had oni-like horns as fangs protruded from her mouth while she was jeering at him with those ruby red eyes.

"UME DETENTION!"

"NANI? WHAT DID I DO?"

"YOU CHEATED DIDN'T YOU?!"

"NANI? I EXCEL IN MATHS! WHY WOULD I CHEAT?"

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! DETENTION ANYWAY AND DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK UP AGAINST A TEACHER!"

"ASK OUR ORIGINAL TEACHER YOU LITTLE MAN! AND YOU CAN'T GIVE ME DETENTION I HAVE BUSINESS!"

Snorting arrogantly the man glared at the petite female as she slumped in her chair as a dark miasma was being emitted from her. Meanwhile the prefect was clawing at her skirt, containing her anger as Yuuki held the girl's hand under the table, trying to calm her down. There was no way she could have detention today, she had an extermination mission today given to her by the Headmaster. _Even though he could have asked the people from the Hunter's Association_….. Thinking to herself the girl stared at her formula filled notebook. Cross wanted her to be able to defend herself and also to be a vampire hunter successor. _Successor of whom? If anyone was to be a successor for Cross it would have been Zero or Yuuki._ Whatever the Headmaster wanted, Anrui was still determined to finish the man's request.

And as school ended, the substitute teacher got a call from the main office telling him to let the girl go this once and she will make up the detention at the end of the week. Putting the receiver down, the teacher was met with such a dazzling and wide smile that he felt like throwing up. _That little oni! I'll get her!_ The man raised his quivering fist as the bistre-head skipped out of class, followed by a chuckling Yori.

Running up to her dorm, the Day Class student jammed the key into the lock and swung the door open, surprising her roommate. "Nadeshiko, I'm going to be out for a while so take care!" grabbing her dark navy trench-coat off the coat hanger Anrui waved a goodbye before once again running off.

"Be safe!" shouting out Nadeshiko adjusted her glasses before giving a small huff. _And here I wanted to actually brush through that tangled mob that she calls hair…next time then! _

Arriving at the Headmaster's office, the dark-haired girl knocked before coming in once she heard the approval. Inside Kaien Cross was already holding out a file as he smiled warmly towards his adopted daughter. "Come back safe," the man said as the girl took the file and bowed deeply. _Hmm, now where are you hiding level E?_

* * *

Yuuki was restless, she saw Zero slip out of school grounds a while ago, and now it was Anrui's turn. Just what is going on? Where were they going together that she was not informed? It was obvious that they couldn't be on a date because the two hated each other's guts out! And the Headmaster was a bit panicky when she asked him about the two, so what exactly is going on?

Grumbling to herself, she decided that she would investigate because no matter if it was something dangerous, than she would risk it all to protect her most precious friends: Zero and Anrui. Otherwise what would happen to our beloved trio?

Sneaking past security cameras, the girl headed towards the direction where she thought Zero would be and sure enough, she caught sight of that unmistakable silver hair. As she decided to sneak up on the prefect, Yuuki bumped into a small child.

"A-ano, gomen," bowing slightly, the brunette noticed that the child was alone and all thoughts of finding Zero had vanished. "Are you lost?" No words were uttered by the child as Yuuki simply smiled. "It's okay, don't be scared. We'll go find mommy alright?" Taking his small hand in hers she felt him tug slightly towards a certain direction. _What a relief! He knows where his oka-san is,_ letting out a sigh the girl followed after the little boy as unbeknown to her the grip of the boy tightened immensely.

Suddenly skidding to a stop in a secluded alleyway, the child turned around and hugged Yuuki, catching her by surprise. "Onee-san…" his voice was so soft the chocolate-eyed girl had to strain her hearing to catch what he said. "_You smell so good._" Immediately he lashed out as her as he sank his fangs into her hip while his claws reached towards her face. Letting out a scream Yuuki pulled out her weapon _Artemis_ as she swung carelessly at the creature, one hand holding her hip where the vampire had bitten her.

_What is he? He can't be a vampire can he? He's not… he's not like Kaname,_ flashes of the crimson-eyed vampire and the knight class crossed Yuuki's mind as she pressed her lips tightly together, standing in a defensive position. The moment the level E once again sprung towards her, she jammed her weapon in the middle of his chest and pushed him down, holding him in place as her fingers quivered slightly from fear, seeing the creature froth at the mouth as his eyes indicated pure evil intent. Planning to strike the vampire once and for all, something hard made contact with her head as she stumbled downwards, feeling something wet trickle down her temple. Standing in front of her was a woman with greasy black hair as her fangs and claws looked as monstrous at the ones the child possessed. _Damn it they were working together,_ Yuuki winced as she felt dizzy. She should have prepared herself better and not been too careless!

"_Let me eatchu~_" slurred words escaped the woman's mouth as she wobbled over towards Yuuki, but not before she let out a shriek as she fell to the ground. "I was expecting you in the abandoned church," an oh-so familiar voice said as Yuuki widened her eyes. Standing there, grabbing a fistful of the woman's hair as the creature shrieked on its knees was Anrui, impassive eyes glaring at the child as if daring him to move even a muscle. "A-anrui!" calling out the thistle eyes girl looked over to see Yuuki on the gorund.

"Yuuki-chan! What are you doing here?" slightly releasing her grip on the woman, the level E tried to escape but was still held down as Anrui pushed her head all the way down on the ground, stepping on it as if it was a footrest. "_Don't. Move._"Spitting out the girl hissed at the vampire.

"I came here to find you and Zero," Yuuki said as she stood up, dusting herself. "Zero? He's here?" Confused the bistre head cocked her head to the side. "You're not with him?"

"Nope!" Nodding slightly to herself, Yuuki quickly jabbed her weapon at the child as he hissed. "Arigatou," smiling Anrui winked at Yuuki as the latter nodded solemnly. _I can't let Anrui-chan to deal with… with these things alone,_ thinking the brunette held the vampire immobile as possible as she could while she glanced over at her companion.

Anrui meanwhile had taken out her tonfas as she pressed one against the level E's throat. "I'm guessing you're the one who's responsible for all the missing children at night," trying to spit into the girl's face, the woman missed as the prefect dodged to the left avoiding blacked spit. "Rude," proclaiming dramatically the girl was interrupted as something caught her eye.

"Ume?" Zero said in disbelief as he had his gun raised for defense. "Zero? What are you doing here?" as she gripped the woman's hair tighter causing her to shriek. "Patrol duty for a level E, what are _you_ doing here?"

"Extermination of a level E." The two looked at each other for a while before Zero turned around and stared at Yuuki. "And now you, what are you doing here."

"I was looking for you and Anrui!" Yuuki huffed as she pouted slightly. Zero throwing a glance at the bistre-head sighed, before wrapping his arm around Yuuki's shoulders and guiding her away. "W-wait! This child h-he-" "It's fine, leave it to Ume," stepping on the boy's ankles and breaking them in the process Zero lead Yuuki away as he put his hands over her ears slightly, turning her head away from the crime scene that was about to occur.

Seeing that the two were a good enough distance, Anrui smirked before yanking the woman's head all the way back and revealing her white neck as she laid her tonfas carefully on it. "Gomenasai," with the single word said she with one action swiftly slit the woman's throat as her blood splashed onto Anrui's face before the level E decomposed into sand. The boy seeing this started to scream even louder as he attempted to crawl away. But quickly pulling him by the back of his shirt the dark-headed girl turned him so that his back was facing her before quietly muttering, "I'm sorry this happened to you." In mere minutes sand particles remained on her hands as the student wiped her tonfas clean before putting them back in their sheath. "Now I just need to give back the papers," wiping her cheek with the back of her hand Anrui sighed and started to walk back to Cross Academy. The two fallen vampires imprinted into her mind as she immediately thought of how Zero almost mutilated her neck the other night.

_Zero can't possibly be a level E right? _

What blissful thinking.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Yuuki was sitting on the bench in the hallway, looking at her now shaking hands. _So that's a level E? _The thought still did not process into her head as flashbacks of the wide grin full of crooked fangs protruded from such a small body of the boy.

Burying her face in her hands to blacken out the terrifying memory, Yuuki took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. "Maybe I understand Zero just a little bit more now," whispering almost silently, the brunette thought back to the silver-haired boy. _He's always alone, even on patrol in such a dangerous city…_

Since Zero had brought her back to the academy, he refused to answer any questions regarding Anrui and what was she doing alone. Yuuki knew it was vampire hunting but… was it safe? Being a prefect and a vampire hunter are two different things, the former was to protect the secret of vampires and the latter was… _exterminating vampires_. If there was anything she could do to help, the chocolate eyed girl was willing to do so right away, no hesitation!

Standing up, she ran towards the end of the hallway before turning abruptly to the right. _Where's Zero_, huffing slightly she skidded to a stop as she saw Kaname coming towards the Headmaster's office. "K-kaname-sama!" stuttering slightly, the girl bowed as the crimson eyed vampire smiled warmly towards her.

"Good evening Yuuki," chuckling at the cute blushing face of his precious Yuuki, the pureblood stepped inside Headmasters room but not before kindly bidding Yuuki a farewell, "Don't be up too late." Nodding the girl let out a sigh as soon as the door closed and started to descend the stairs until she heard a noise. Looking out the window she saw Zero being surrounded by the Night Class. "What are they…" huffing she got her weapon ready as she opened the window. _Anrui-chan is really rubbing off on me, _chuckling slightly she jumped down before swinging the weapon dangerously at the Night Class students.

"No fighting on school grounds," sternly looking at each and every one of the vampires, she glanced at Zero as she felt her insides freeze for a moment; he had the killer intent. Huffing in annoyance, Ruka sniffed the air before glaring at the pair, "Why is Kaname so interested in such a meek human as you," feeling a hand on her shoulder she looked up at Akatsuki as he tried to calm her down. "Oh Yuuki-chan, is Anrui not with you today," Aidou's playful voice sounded as Zero's gun and Yuuki's Artemis pointed threateningly towards the vampire.

"She's busy," the two said in a monotonous voice as the blond only glared. "Pity, just wanted to play with her for a while, that's all," feeling a glare from the two prefects, Aidou huffed before catching Shiki staring at him as if telling him he was an idiot.

Oh humans….

* * *

"THIS STUPID MAP!" Screeching like a deranged person, Anrui scared some passerbys as she finally, was on the right track to go back to the academy. Pursuing the level E made the bistre-head lose her sense of direction, until once done with the mission the girl looked up to find herself in completely unfamiliar grounds. Now with many hours of struggling, Anrui managed to find the right path that lead straight to Cross Academy.

Feeling her phone vibrate inside her pocket, the girl took it out as a text message was sent to her from Zero. Opening it, she froze as she almost felt her heart stop.

_It's happening again_.

That single sentence was all Anrui needed to know as she picked up her speed and raced to school, huffing in the process. _Oh god_, feeling sick to her stomach she prayed that no one saw him in his state, otherwise…

* * *

After finally making the night class go back to their class, Yuuki let out a laugh as she patted Zero on the back. "Oh well, we did good today I suppose!" But his silence made the brunette retract her hand as Zero stumbled slightly back towards the building.

"Zero, are you okay? Lately we haven't talked at all and… and you don't seem to act like yourself," that earned her the harshest glare she was ever given as she flinched. "Just leave me alone," gruffly spitting out those words Zero opened the door before disappearing inside.

"Zero…" Mumbling quietly to herself, Yuuki looked down at her feet as she gripped her skirt tightly. _I've known you for such a long time, and yet you still don't trust me, _without thinking through her plan properly, Yuuki ran inside after the silver-head.

Meanwhile Zero was gasping for air as he clutched his neck, his parched throat feeling like sandpaper. Another wave of pain came in as the boy clutched his head in his hands, gritting his teeth so hard he was sure he would probably break a few. There was only one thing on his mind, blood. Memories from last night flooded in as he smelled the air, only the scent of rain was overwhelming his senses. _No, _he didn't want to do it again to the bistre-head, he didn't want to tear her to pieces again. But yet, his shaking hand found his phone as he stared at the blank screen.

_You can be yourself, _her voice rang in his head as he gulped, "You stubborn ass."

* * *

Shoving past the guard of the school, Anrui tripped as she stepped on her own shoe-laces but quickly regained her composer and kept on running. _Damn it Zero, hold on just a little longer,_ she prayed in her head as she shoved past a few Night Class students.

"Watch it prefect!" Ruka seethed as she collided with the bistre-head, causing her books to fly everywhere. "Gomen gomen!" Not even caring in a slightest bit, the girl continued to run before once again tripping and this time falling onto a very comfortable chest.

"How clumsy must one be," Shiki's monotonous voice sounded as Anrui looked up only to be met with blue-grey eyes staring intently into her thistle ones, her hands on his broad chest. "I-I'm sorry!" squeaking out like a tiny mouse, the girl attempted to get up but due to their legs being tangled together, the girl just fell back down as her face buried into the red-head's chest. "Huh, I bet even that other prefect is more organized than you are," Ruka scoffed as she crossed her arms across her chest. The mention of her brunette friend immediately made a dreadful thought seep into the girl's mind. _Oh god at this rate Zero might-_

"Yuuki, where is she?" hysterically panicking Anrui looked at Ruka with pleading eyes. "Whatever that girl does it does not interest me, prefect," the ochre headed vampire ran her hand through her wavy hair as she looked down at the human in front of her. Ready to rebuke Ruka, Anrui was stopped as Rima stepped in.

"She's in the Headmaster's building along with the other prefect," glancing at the now fuming Ruka, the strawberry blonde simply bit down on her pocky, as aloof as ever. "Arigatou gozaimasu," being pulled up by Shiki, the girl bowed low in front of Rima before speeding off. _Shit if I'm too late Yuuki will-_

* * *

"Headmaster Cross," Kaname began as he looked around the room before his deep eyes landed on the man in front of him. "You cannot keep this up anymore, something must be done about Zero," the dark-head said as Cross heaved a sigh. "Outstanding as always Kaname," the man said as he chuckled. "But Zero's family was killed by a vampire, I'm sure there's another way we can-"

"Are you going to let everything we've worked for to be destroyed so easily?" the vampire slammed his hands on the table, causing the wood to splinter as Kaname leaned forward, his eyes glimmering with the intent to kill.

"The vampire who attacked his family not just any _vampire_," hissing the last word, Kaname gritted his teeth tightly as to not let his anger seep through. "_It was a pureblood vampire, like I am_." Closing his eyes, the headmaster felt some guilt swarm through his stormy inside.

"A human bitten by a pureblood will turn into a vampire."

"I know that," clearing his through Cross leaned back into his armchair. "There are only two outcomes for the human bitten by a pureblood," Kaname continued. "Either the blood kills them due to being too toxic, or they suffer before falling into a level E," by now both men were standing, the atmosphere tense and heavy as if a dark veil was thrown atop the both of them. _"It has been four years for Zero, Headmaster."_

* * *

"Zero!" calling out to the boy, Yuuki looked everywhere until a deep voice interrupted her search. "I told you to go away,"_ Fuck where's Anrui, _Zero cussed in his head as he couldn't even swallow his own saliva, his esophagus so dry it was hurting to even talk. _No, don't even think about-_

Reaching out towards the brunette, Zero grasped her chin in his cold hand as the other gripped her waist. "What are you-" softly whispering to the silver-head, Yuuki felt nauseous. Her mind flew back to the level E she met today as cold sweat poured down her body. _Monsters clad in human skin_, Zero's voice rang in her mind.

Not long, his fangs sank into her slender neck as the girl let out a gasp, tears welling up in her eyes as she bit her tongue in pain. "Iie," trying to thrash in his hold, Yuuki was held tightly in place. "S-stop! Stop it!" her voice rang out louder and louder by the second, but the sound of her blood being drained haunted her entire being as her body temperature dropped degree by degree while the time ticked. But Zero was consumed by his hunger. _ So hungry, _ the boy thought as his eyes glowed darker, until when Yuuki finally broke from his grasp, her chocolate orbs staring fearfully at him, did Zero realize what happened.

_Shit, _thinking Zero looked desperately at Yuuki while his face was stoic, blood smearing across his chin and neck as Yuuki tried to stop her wound from bleeding. But right at that moment, the doors came crashing down as Anrui rushed in, panting. "YUUKI!" Her voice rang out, but she stopped immediately as her eyes fell on the bloody scene, her face now completely pallid.

_Fuck, he didn't want her to see him such a state. _


	11. Chapter 11

_Holy Jesus tapdancing christ! It's been long no? Sorry for the wait my amazing readers but apparently the wifi decided to die on me for no reason, and when it came back it was LIMITED ACESS =_= _

_Anyway, i'd like to thank my story followers(you have no idea how much of a dork i act like when I found out lol :D):_

_\- Bella-swan11_

_\- Luronda_

_\- MewWinx96_

_\- NamikazeMia_

_\- myra k kuran_

_\- rosallia99_

_\- vampiregirl909_

_The ones who favourited my story:_

_\- MewWinx96_

_\- NamikazeMia_

_\- freeminds for all_

_\- kd123_

_\- myra k kuran_

_\- saphira888_

_Sniff sniff you gave no idea how much this all means to me lol, so... if there is no inconvenience I would really appreciate it if you guys just kept reading my story! And to all you other readers, thanks for taking your time for this RAWRRRRRR_

_LAVS U!_

* * *

Chapter 11

Thistle eyes were wide open as fangs covered in blood reflected in the prefect's watery orbs. It felt like ice was holding her feet to the ground, and no matter how much the girl tried to lift her legs to run to Yuuki, invisible hands grasped her from behind.

"Anrui," Zero's raspy voice called out harshly towards her as she flinched visibly. "Stay where you are," like an impulse, her voice came out commanding and cold as she managed to drag her feet towards Yuuki. _Shit I didn't mean for it to come out so demanding, _Anrui thought as she bit the inside of her cheeks while she stepped in front of Yuuki protectively. Right at that time, Kaname also came upon the scene with a heavy miasma surrounding him.

"Fallen to the level of a deranged beast I see, Kiryuu," the pureblood's once smooth voice was icy sharp as the male sauntered over to Yuuki and put a protective arm around her, his crimson eyes boring holes into the silver head.

"Kaname-sempai," feeling the killer intent coming from the brunette, Anrui timidly stepped in front of the Day class student, looking at Kaname with pleading eyes.

"Anrui, you should stay away from him," Kaname said as he looked harshly into thistle eyes, seeing his glowing eyes reflect off the surface.

"I'll be fine," gripping the hem of her skirt tightly, the girl glanced at Zero as he had a completely void expression. Obviously not pleased with the petite teen's answer, the pureblood was about to rebuke but froze as he felt Yuuki collapse in his arms.

"Draining her to the point where she can't even stand," hissing at Zero, Kaname took the delicate body into his chest before he headed towards the nurse's office. "_Was Yuuki's blood really that delicious?_" Widened pupils told Anrui that Zero was on the verge of breaking down from what he did. Grabbing his wrist, the girl tried to tug him away from Kaname but the boy did not bulge one bit. His feet were rooted to the ground, either from fear or disgust.

Passing by Anrui, Kaname stopped momentarily as he glanced down to her hand still connected to Zero's wrist. "Careful who you deal with Anrui," he whispered breathlessly as the prefect gulped down the newly formed knot in her throat. "Or he might devour you, _again_." Rapidly snapping her head towards Kaname with her eye brows knotted together, Kaname simply gave her a knowing look before walking off towards the infirmary.

Putting her hand on the wound that Zero gave her not so long ago, the bistre-head glanced at the retreated broad back of the vampire. _He knew…_?

"Zero, Anrui," a soft voice called out as the two heads turned simultaneously towards the new speaker. Cross stood leaning on one of the large columns with his arms cross over his chest, analyzing the two remaining prefects.

"Zero, would you please head back to your dorm, and Anrui I think we should talk-"

"It's fine, I already knew," her brisk replied caused the headmaster to raise his eyebrows as Zero looked away.

"Were you-"

"I knew long before that, when you were talking to a man a long time ago in your office," cutting him off effectively, the girl unconsciously scratched at the bite mark as her pulled up color of the school uniform covered the wound. "Ah, so the little rascal was you," chuckling softly the headmaster put his hand on her shoulder as he squeezed it reassuringly. Blushing in embarrassment, the girl shook her head slightly as to let her side bangs cover her eyes slightly, pouting defiantly.

"I-it's not like I meant to do it on p-purpose!" with that Anrui huffed and ran off to where Zero was heading.

"Hm, strange child," the Headmaster mused as he stood there, waiting for Yuuki to come out.

* * *

The silver head meanwhile was lying on his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. His hands still felt slimy as if the blood he washed away was still staining his pale appendages. The metallic taste lingered hauntingly on his tongue no matter how many times he washed his mouth, and the image of his 'meal' burned deep into his memory. But what hurt him the most was the fact that he not only hurt Yuuki, but he let himself lose it again in front of the bistre-head.

_I can't stay here_, he thought as he pushed himself off the bed and headed towards the closet, pulling out a coat. Dipping his hand into the front pocket in hopes of finding his gun, his fingertips came across a photograph.

It was him standing in the middle with Yuuki behind him, her small hand on his shoulder. To his side was Anrui, smirking arrogantly at his stoic (more like anger contained) face as she hand one arm cross in front of her chest while the other was prodding his cheek. Nostalgia flooded him for a while as he remembered how the bistre head was dragging a freshman with her who had a camera in hand while loudly calling out to Yuuki and him to take a photo. He of course refused, but with Yuuki pulling him along he had to endure the torture.

His eyes scanned the messy handwriting resting on the photograph. In Yuuki's somewhat neat letters, it said: _Hooray! We're in the same class in high school!_ While Anrui's message caused his lip to twitch slightly, _Same class again Kiryuu, looking forward to screw you up._ Grunting the boy let the photo fall to the ground as his weapon was more of his interest. Rummaging through his coat, he checked all the pockets where he kept the Bloody Rose, but they all proved to be vacant.

"Looking for this," a familiar voice drawled as the boy stopped before glaring at the girl leaning against his doorframe.

"Give me that," ordering her harshly, Anrui simply pressed her lips together tightly.

"So you can kill yourself? In your dreams," the girl said as she sternly looked at the boy.

"Funny, and just a moment ago it looked like you were ready to kill me," Zero cocked his head to the side as he slanted his eyes towards the prefect. Her eyes widened as she looked down to the floor, a pang of guilt in her chest. _ I shouldn't have said that to him_, Anrui thought.

"Nothing to say huh, then give me the gun Ume," snatching the weapon from her tiny fingers, the prefect was caught off balance as she stumbled forward from the sheer force. But not giving up yet, Anrui placed her palm in the middle of the boy's chest and pushed him down onto the bed before taking the gun back into her possession.

"Why are you doing this, 'cause you bit Yuuki? 'Cause you're a vampire?" the silver-head stayed silent as he arrogantly judged the girl sitting on his abdomen. "Look at me," she snapped as the pale boy snorted.

"You saw what I'm capable of," his big hand trailed its way up towards her collarbone as he harshly pulled the collar of her uniform down causing her body to fall close to him so their noses were barely touching. "_You know I can kill_," he hissed as he pulled the fabric away exposing the teeth marks that were imprinted on her pale neck. The metallic smell once again hit his senses as he briefly closed his eyes before grunting in disgust. "What did you do with that level E today, Ume," his voice was taunting as he gripped her hand that held the gun. "You killed it didn't you," Anrui was looking hard into Zero's eyes, trying to figure him out but all she felt was fear. He was emitting such a predatory miasma that it was hard to breathe around him.

"Zero-"

"I'm just like they are," he moved the gun towards his throat as he wrapped both his hands around hers. "Go on, or are you _too scared_."

"Stop it!" she screamed as Zero held his smirk in place.

"You want me to stop?_ Then end it_," he hissed as he brought the gun closer, applying pressure onto his trachea. _If I urge her enough, her temper might give way, _he thought as he saw Anrui's lips pressed tightly together, so tight they were turning a sickly white color. But instead of the pain of a bullet tearing through his throat, he felt a sting on his cheek.

She was shaking all over as she glanced down at the boy underneath her, numb all over as her other hand was ringing with pain after the slap. A faint print was beginning to bloom on his pale cheek as Zero averted his glance towards her, masking his shock rather well.

"Yes I want to end it," she whispered as she let the gun slide from her fingers onto the cold hard floor. "I don't want to see you like this," her bottom lip quivered as she looked at him, her face void of tears. _Anrui, silent tears huh_, Zero thought as he looked at her watery eyes. From all the commotion before, the girl felt the tiredness seep through her bones as she dropped her head onto his shoulder, feeling him stiffen beneath her.

"Who am I supposed to harass if you're gone," her muffled voice caused a tiny bit of warmth to form on his cheeks as Zero glanced at the pile of messy hair. "There won't be the golden trio anymore," silence greeted Anrui as a response as the girl sighed inwardly. "It'll just be the silver duo."

"I'm sure Yuuki would feel the same way no matter what you do, she cares so much about you," _just like I do_, swiftly sitting up, she reached for the forgotten gun on the floor before placing it in his hand.

"You're a prefect, so heads up and we'll get through this together. All you need to do is ask," sliding off the bed Anrui began walking towards the door.

"Do whatever you want with that gun now, and stop tripping by yourself," turning around briskly, Zero looked at the girl's pouted lips. "It's much more fun fall together you know," and with that she was gone, leaving the silver-head alone as he stared at the place she stood mere seconds ago.

_She cares so much about you_, her words rang in his ears as he looked down at the gun. And right in that moment, Yuuki came barging in with worrisome eyes alarmingly starring at him.

"Zero!"

_She cares so much about you_.

_Just like I do_, the thistle-eyed girl leaned against the wall as she closed her eyes, hearing a thud In Zero's room as Yuuki heaved herself onto him.

_Just like I do_.


End file.
